


The Patchwork Family

by Lady_Spork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Dean Winchester Angst, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Jealous Dean, M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Jessica Moore, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Protective Dean Winchester, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Spork/pseuds/Lady_Spork
Summary: Dean and Cas are going to be mated in the spring. Everything is perfect until an Omega with an irresistible scent stumbles into their lives. Now Dean is fighting every instinct he has.





	1. Meet the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to my wonderful Beta, without you this story would be a hot mess.

The first thing Dean noticed when he stepped into the bunker was an unfamiliar scent, Omega in heat. The second thing he noticed was Charlie.  
This confused him. Charlie was a Beta and Betas don’t go into heat. 

A soft growl from Sam alerted Charlie to their presence.  
“I brought a friend. I’m sorry, I should have asked first but she’s been hurt.”  
Dean sighed, which was a bad move, as it filled his nose with the Omega’s scent. It was incredible, like cinnamon, apples, and fall leaves.  
“She’ll be safe here, right?” Charlie asked.  
Generally bringing an Omega in heat into the den of an unmated Alpha was a terrible idea. Bringing them around two unmated Alphas was a recipe for disaster.  
Sam and Dean were different. When they’d both presented as Alpha, they’d decided that they’d find a way to keep living together. 

Over the years they’d learned self-control beyond what was expected of an Alpha.  
Dean nodded. Sam cleared his throat but his voice still squeaked a bit when he spoke. “She’s safe with us, but Charlie, you’ve got to realize the position this puts us in.”  
Charlie nodded. “If I had another choice, we’d have gone somewhere else. She warned me. I didn’t think we had time to get anywhere else. Cas is in with her now.”  
At the mention of Cas’ name, Dean felt ashamed. Dean loved Cas. Their mating was scheduled for spring, and here he was all hot and bothered over the scent of another Omega.  
Maybe that was the problem. If it had been up to Dean, they’d have mated months ago. 

However, Cas had been raised in a different pack. The Angels believed in purity and monogamy. They lived with their mates for a year and a day before they mated, and they took only one mate.  
Other packs had different ideas on proper mating practices. Usually, there was only one head Alpha, the rest of the pack was made up of Betas and Omegas. Some Alphas took multiple Omega mates, the Omegas that didn’t appeal to the Alpha found Betas to spend their time with, or left the pack to pursue mates elsewhere. Other Alphas born to those packs were forced out when they presented and only allowed to return after they’d found a mate from a different pack. 

The Winchester pack believed in, If it harms none, do what you will. Sam and Dean had both helped pack Omegas through their heat when asked. No one was forced from the pack because of how they presented or forced to mate with anyone against their will. Mating was always consensual. The makeup of the families was up to the family. Most followed the typical Alpha/Omega pairing, but however families formed, the pack was okay with it. Sam and Dean lead the pack as equal partners. 

 

Cas stepped quietly into the room, closing the door behind him. Charlie hurried over to him and they spent several seconds in quiet conversation. Dean used that time to get himself under control. Seeing Cas didn’t help. Cas was the only person who Dean had ever considered mating with. Through the years casual sex had gotten him through his ruts. Since Cas had come along, there hadn’t been anyone in his bed.  
“She’s hurt pretty badly, but she’ll be fine in a couple weeks.” Cas’ voice was like whiskey poured over gravel and Dean felt his control slip another notch. “Charlie is in with her now. They were attacked by a pack of she-wolves. She shifted to protect Charlie. I guess they thought she was trying to attract a mate instead of just passing through. The pack tore up her shoulder and hip a bit before they could get away.”  
Dean nodded dumbly. He wasn’t entirely sure what Cas had just said to him, but it sounded like he had it handled. “Can we…” He gestured towards the door. Cas chuckled.  
“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” 

Once outside, Dean gulped in deep breaths of fresh, clean air. His entire body was tense from straining to keep control. His cock begged for attention. “Spring cannot come soon enough,” he muttered to himself. He slowly became aware of Cas watching him with an amused smirk on his face and Dean felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He quickly turned his back on his future mate to hide both his erection and his flushed face.  
Gentle hands rubbed over his shoulders and he could feel Cas pressed against his back.  
“You don’t need to be embarrassed, Dean. I understand.” Having Cas this close to him was going to be his undoing.  
“It’s not right. I love you, and only you, Cas.”  
He could hear the smile in Cas’ voice when he spoke. “I know, Dean. I know.” Cas wrapped his arms around him from behind and Dean bit his lip to stifle a moan. “But I also know that there are certain things you can’t help.” He buried his nose in the hair at Dean’s nape. “We can’t always control how our bodies react. You always treat everyone with respect. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me.”  
“You’re very understanding.” He managed to squeak out.  
“Well, you aren’t upset that I saw her naked, so I guess we both are very understanding.” Cas shrugged and headed into the bunker. 

Cas had seen the Omega with the amazing scent, naked. Even days later, Dean couldn’t seem to get the thought out of his head. He shook his head to try to clear his mind. He had other problems to deal with.  
His pack was growing rapidly. The bunker that he and Sam had found served as their private home, but the Winchester lands were vast. Most of the pack homes were near the bunker but dozens dotted the countryside. There was always something that needed tending or fixing or settling. Disputes between members were rare but they did happen. He listened patiently while one of the outlying pack members explained that the main support beam of his house was cracking. He asked that Dean and some of the others skilled at building come out to help fix it.  
An hour’s ride and a couple days to fix it seemed like a good change of pace. Maybe some hard physical labor would clear his head.


	2. Let me tell you about the birds and the bees.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell ya 'bout the birds and the bees  
> And the flowers and the trees  
> And the moon up above  
> And a thing called "Love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is supposed to be updated on Wednesdays, but I had to work. Sorry for the delay. Much love to my beta.

Celeste stretched and groaned. She’d been here a week and she was nearly healed up but still quite sore if she moved the wrong way. 

The door opened and a tall man entered carrying a tray. “Good morning”, he said as he set her breakfast down on the nightstand.

“Morning, Cas.” She sat up against the headboard of the bed. “You know you don’t have to do that, right? I can come to the breakfast table.”

Cas scoffed. “ I like having someone to take care of. My future mate, Dean, he ran into problems with the building project he’s working on and he’s been gone longer than he originally thought.” He scurried around the room as he spoke, tidying the already neat room. 

“You okay, Cas?” Celeste asked. “You seem a bit flustered.” 

“I’m fine,” he said with a fake bright smile. The smile fell. “I’m not fine.” 

“Come, sit.” She said, patting the bed next to her. “Tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I can help.” 

Cas sat lightly on the edge of the bed like a bird perched and ready to take flight at the slightest disturbance. “Cas, relax. I won’t tell anyone what you say to me, and in a few days I’ll be gone.”

He fidgeted a bit until Celeste handed him one of the cups of tea from the tray. “Take a sip and gather your thoughts.”

Cas sipped gently from the steaming cup. “It’s Dean.”

“What about him?” She asked warily. 

“We’re going to be mated in the spring.” She looked at him confused, so he explained how his former pack worked. “It may seem silly to some people but it’s how I was raised.”

She nodded. “If it’s important to you, what’s the problem? Is he pressuring you? Stepping out on you?”

Cas shook his head. “No, nothing at all like that. He’s been amazing, especially since there aren’t that kind of rules here. Here everyone just does what makes them happy. No shame or strict hierarchy.  Even if Dean and Sam hadn’t started this pack, the people here would still follow them.” He sidetracked to give her a brief history of their pack. 

“Honey, you’re making him sound like god’s gift to the Omega, so what is it that’s bothering you?”

Cas shifted on the bed so that his back was towards Celeste. “I don’t know how to please him.” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

Celeste laughed. Cas tensed up and shot off the bed. “I knew it was silly.”

“Oh, Cas, I didn’t mean to be unkind. It’s not silly. Well, it is a little bit, but not the way you think.” She patted the bed again. “Sit down. It’s a common worry, sugar. There’s really not a lot I can do to help with it. Talking to Dean is the best way to go.”

“I was hoping…” he trailed off. 

“Were hoping, what?” she prodded.

“I was hoping you could teach me about sex. In my old pack, Omega’s go into mating knowing nothing at all about sex. There’s no one else here I can ask, it would be too embarrassing.” 

“Is that all? You want a lesson on the birds and the bees?” 

Cas looked confused. “No, about sex. I know about bees, but I’m not sure what birds have to do with it.” 

She grinned at Cas. “Well now, that I can do.” 

 

Though they didn’t have a lot of time each day to discuss things, it didn’t take long for Celeste to inform Cas of the mechanics of sex. 

“Anything else you want to know?” she asked after setting her dinner fork down on her plate. 

“Yes.” He flipped through a little notebook he kept in his pocket. “How do you flirt? Now that I know how sex happens, I want to know the details of flirting, romance, and foreplay.” 

“Goodness.” She sighed. “Okay, well that’s a bit more complex. Or at least it’s harder to explain.” She thought for a moment. 

“You said you had lessons in this sort of thing.” Cas prompted. 

“That’s true. In my pack Omegas are schooled from a very young age on how to please Alphas in every way. We’re taught how to dress, how to act, how to completely care for our future mates, but flirting isn’t something that can really be taught at least not with words alone. Do you think Jessica would mind if we borrowed Sam for a little while? We won’t tell them exactly what we’ve been discussing, but I’m going to need some help with this one.” 

“I-I guess she wouldn’t mind. If we explained a bit.” 

 

“This is stupid” Sam complained as he hunched over the kitchen table where they all sat. 

“Sam, you promised you’d help. You want your brother to be happy don’t you?” Jessica chided him. “You know he won’t be happy if Cas isn’t happy, and Cas can’t be happy if he’s so anxious about their mating.”

“Fine, but if you get mad at me…” he trailed off.

“I won’t.” She kissed his cheek. “Have fun. I have work to do at the schoolhouse.” Jessica left with a little wave goodbye to Cas and Celeste and a wink for Sam. 

 

“Now, Cas, flirting is about willingness. It’s different ways of showing your Alpha that you’re willing. You’re ready and eager to do whatever is floating around in their heads. It’s subtle, even coy.” 

“More coffee, Sam?” Sam nodded, and she rose from her seat to get the coffee pot from the counter. She refilled his cup and set the pot down on the trivet in the center of the table. “Relax, Sam. I’m not going to bite.” She patted his shoulder. 

“It just seems weird to sit here and let you flirt with me, and Jessica said to react to you appropriately.” Celeste trailed her hand down Sam’s arm and gently took his hand in hers.

“It’s to make Cas feel like he’s making your brother happy, but if it’s too much for you, we can find someone else.” 

Sam squeezed Celeste’s hand. “No, it’s okay. It’s just a little awkward is all.” 

“I’ll try to make this as easy as possible.” Sam’s eyes darted nervously towards Cas. “No, forget he’s here. Pretend it’s just the two of us.” Her voice was softer now, almost sleepy sounding. “You’re a very handsome man, Sam. I’m sure all the Omegas flirt with you.” 

“S-some.” he stammered. 

Her laugh was like the tinkling of tiny bells. “I bet you hardly notice. Anyone can tell that you’ve only got eyes for Jess.” She gently pulled her hand from his. “But..you are an Alpha in his prime.” She danced her fingertips along the curve of his jaw. “Surely from time to time you get…curious. Afterall, a person can’t be in control all the time.” She brushed his hair back away from his face. “A stray thought here or there, a half-remembered dream, minds wander to forbidden places.” 

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “So why not indulge yourself and have a little fun?” 

Even Cas could feel the attraction between Sam and Celeste, as naive as he was to the ways of Alphas and Omegas, he could tell. It was a building pressure, like before a summer storm. The quiet growl from Sam confirmed it. Cas took notes as he watched. 

 

“See, you’re too tense, you need to relax a bit.” She moved so she was standing behind him, and gently massaged his shoulders. She leaned down and nuzzled against his neck, inhaling his scent. “Mmmm.” She cooed softly. 

Scenting Sam must have been a bad idea, Cas surmised, as Sam skittered away from Celeste as if he were a startled crab. Celeste chuckled. “You’re proving my point, Sam. Why don’t you go grab a drink of water, while I tell Cas a few things. Take a second to center yourself.” Sam practically sprinted across the room. 

“You’ve heard of the Alpha Will, correct?” She asked Case quietly. Cas nodded. He was familiar with the will Alphas could use to enhance their voice and their scent. It had a profound effect on Omegas. “Did you know that Omegas have a Will also?” Cas shook his head as he jotted down more notes. “It’s about compelling. You focus your feelings into your voice and your scent. Watch and learn, Cas.” 

She crossed the room and stood behind Sam. “Feeling better, Sam? Calmer now?” Cas watched as Sam nodded, but he could smell the tension in Sam’s scent and see how tightly wound he was. “I don’t think you are.” Cas detected a subtle vibration to her voice. It was so soothing. She reached up and stroked Sam’s cheek, making sure to bring her bare wrist close to Sam’s nose. Sam’s eyes grew droopy and he turned reflexively to scent her wrist. The tension melted from him in waves. “Is that better, Sam?” That subtle vibration present in her voice. 

Cas watched as Sam drew Celeste close, noted the way that he cradled her body in his arms and how she pressed her body against Sam. Cas became distracted by his note taking as their voices became hushed. If he’d been paying more attention, he’d have noticed Dean standing just a few yards away. 

 

It had been a long week and half away. It had been good though. Dean had thrown himself into his work and had finally stopped thinking about the Omega. Her scent had haunted him the first few days away, but he’d convinced himself how silly it all was. He had no idea what she looked like. Hell, he hadn’t even learned her name before he’d left. He was thinking about Cas as he descended the stairs to The Bunker. Sweet Cas, with is sugar cookie scent and baby blue eyes. He’d missed him terribly. He’d gotten as far as the opening the kitchen door when the scent hit him. It was familiar and soothing. It wasn’t Cas’ scent, but the scent that had had him so wound up. Dean steeled himself against it. He was better than this. 

He stepped through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Sam was in the middle of their kitchen engaged in a lust filled lip lock with a red haired woman that Dean had never seen before. He wanted to say something, to make his presence known, but he couldn’t seem to make a sound. Sam was mated to Jessica, and this sure as hell wasn’t Jessica, that’s what he told himself to cover the roar in his brain that screamed, HANDS OFF MY OMEGA! He watched as Sam’s hands roamed over her figure and he fought back the urge to growl at his brother. 

“Dean!” Cas’ voice tore through Dean’s muddled thoughts. “We weren’t expecting you until tonight.” 

“I can see that.” He muttered. Cas quickly crossed the room and hugged Dean tightly. Dean buried his nose in Cas’ neck, drawing in his scent to wash away the smell of the other Omega in the room. 

“So, Sam, who’s your friend.” Dean asked. Sam looked mortified as he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it without having said a word and left the room. 

“Dean, this is Charlie’s friend Celeste. You didn’t get a chance to meet her before you left.” Cas supplied helpfully. 

“Hello, Celeste.” She didn’t look at all embarrassed, in fact she looked amused. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Dean. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Cas busied himself making lunch for Dean. He flittered around the kitchen pulling things out of the refrigerator, and cabinets. 

“Can’t say the same.” Dean murmured. 

“You can’t say it’s nice to meet me, or that you’ve heard a lot about me?” she asked.

“Why don’t you two sit down and get to know each other while I make us all lunch?” He ushered them over to the table and they sat across from each other. 

“So, Dean, how did the repair project go? Cas said it took longer than you first expected. Her voice was like velvet gliding over bare skin, and Dean couldn’t stand it. 

”So, Celeste, why were you kissing my brother?“ he ground out over gritted teeth. 

”You seem upset by that, Dean. Why does me kissing your brother bother you so much?“

”He’s mated to Jessica.“ Dean whispered as if it were a secret.  _ My Omega! _

”I know. Jess is a lovely woman.“

”Then why were you kissing her mate?“ Dean snapped.  _ MINE _

Celeste shook her head. ”I can’t tell you that, Dean. I can tell you that Jess knew and she’s okay with is.“ 

”Are you trying to tell me that it’s none of my business?“ he growled. 

”Yes, that’s exactly what I am trying to tell you.“ She said, smiling at him sweetly. Before Dean could reply, Cas appeared and set plates and glasses in front of them. 

”You two are getting along well, I hope.“ Cas cooed. 

”Swimmingly.“ Dean snapped. Cas jumped back as if he’d been burned. ”Sorry, I’m tired. It was a long trip and I left before the sun rose. I missed you.“ 

Cas, stroked Dean’s face while turning his bared wrist towards Dean’s nose. She could feel Cas’ Will as he spoke softly to his future mate. Celeste was amused and gratified to see Cas use the same tricks on Dean that she’d used to soothe Sam earlier

Dean, now visibly relaxed, dug into the food that Cas had set before him. When he was done, he leaned back in his chair and sighed. ”Sorry, Celeste, about before. It’s been a long week without Cas.“ Celeste just nodded and gave him a small smile. 

”No harm, no foul.“ She said softly. He watched her as she rose from the table and cleared her dirty dishes, placing them in the sink. ”I have to go.“ she said, simply. 

”You were very rude to her.“ Cas said after she was gone. ”Do you not like her?“

”I don’t know, Cas. She’s new here and she was all over Sam. It was a surprise, I guess.“ 

”Would it bother you if Sam took another mate?“ Cas asked.

”I guess not. I mean, if Jess and Sam were on the same page about it,“ he trailed off.  _ My Omega. Not my Omega.  _

”Hmm.“ 

” I mean, it’s none of my business.“ He shrugged with an air of carelessness that he didn’t feel. 

”So it’s something about Celeste that bothers you.“ 

”I don’t know her, like I said, it was a surprise is all.“ 

”You know, Celeste has been a very good friend to me while you were gone. I’d like it if you gave her a chance.“ 

Inwardly, Dean groaned, outwardly he smiled at his future mate. ”Sure, Cas. Anything for you.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving love is always appreciated.


	3. Like a Comet Blazing Across the Evening Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a comet  
> Blazing 'cross the evening sky  
> Gone too soon

 Dean noticed subtle changes in Cas over the next week. They were small things. Cas was more  careful about his appearance, dressing more neatly and wearing the colors that Dean had said in the past that he thought looked good on him. It was more than a neater appearance though. Cas seemed to find a myriad of reasons to touch him, to scent him or to offer up his scent to Dean. It was almost like Cas was flirting with him. It was a nice change but it seemed so off from Cas’ usual behavior. There were other changes too. Foods that Dean prefered appeared at every meal and Dean was certain that Cas had been in his bed. There was no mistaking that scent, sugar cookies and cocoa and a hint of pine. Dean was counting down the days until spring. He couldn’t wait to make Cas his mate.

”Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t think anyone was in here.“ That velvet voice could only belong to one person. Dean was careful to breathe through his mouth. He had no interest in taking in her scent. 

”It’s fine. I was just about to go find Cas.“ Dean said gruffly. 

”Cas wants us to be friends, but you run every time I enter a room. Did I do something to offend you?“ 

Dean groaned. ”No, of course not.“

”I thought maybe because of Sam..“

”No, I was just surprised and tired.“ It felt like he’d said that phrase a million times over the past week. 

”Oh, good, because I really like Cas. He’s such a sweetheart. I’ll leave soon, but he wants me to come back in the spring for the mating ceremony.“

”You’re leaving?“ Dean tried not to sound relieved. 

”I have places I’m expected to be. I was on a mission for my pack when we were attacked.“ 

”A mission? Anything we can do to help?“ He asked without thinking. 

She shook her head, ”No. I’m headed to Crowley’s Demons to make a trade.“

”Trade?“ He asked, confused. ”You didn’t have anything on you.“

”I’m the trade, Dean.“

”You’re the trade?“ He sounded horrified. 

”Sort of, don’t worry, Dean. I’m going to take a mate. Gavin McLeod.“

”That not right.“ Dean shouted, startling Celeste and making her jump. 

”Dean, we need medicine. My pack won’t survive without it. There was an illness a few years ago, those that survived were left permanently injured. My mother, she made a deal with Gavin’s father. When I turned 21, I’d head to their pack, mate with his son and they’ll provide the medicines my pack needs.“ A wave of sadness passed over her face and Dean couldn’t help himself, he drew her into his arms. 

”They can’t do that.“ 

”Yes, Dean they can. I’m an Omega, more than that, I’m a female Omega in a pack where all of the  Alphas are female. I’m useless to them except as currency.“ 

”No, you’re so much more than that. Cas loves you. You’re important to him.“ He felt her body shake slightly as she began to cry. 

”I love him too.“ She whispered against his chest. ”He’s such a pure soul.“ 

”If he knew, he’d want to help you too.“ He buried his nose in her hair, scenting her without thinking about what he was doing. He was so distracted by what she’d told him that he didn’t realize it at first when he felt the pull.  _ His Omega was in danger. He had to protect his Omega. He had to keep her safe. _

His hands wove through her hair and tugged gently, baring her neck to him. He scented along the column of her neck, inhaling deeply. 

“Hey, Dean, I wanted to talk to you about...” Cas’ voice snapped him out of his scent drunk state. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” With that, Cas was gone as quickly as he’d appeared. Several moments passed before he could fully comprehend what had happened.

Filled with shame and panic, Dean shoved Celeste away from him. 

“Cas! Wait!” He called out as he fled the room. 

 

“Sam, you promised you’d help me.” Celeste reminded him. 

“I know. I said I’d help you when it was time for you to leave, but....” He trailed off. 

“But what? It’s time for me to go.” She stated emphatically. 

“We were hoping you’d stay.” 

“We?” 

“Jess and I. I know Cas was too. We talked about it at breakfast this morning, and of course Charlie would do anything to get you to stay.”

She shook her head sadly. “That’s just not an option. I’m sorry, Sam.” 

“Okay, but does it have to be right now?” 

She nodded and he sighed. “Fine. If you’re ready to go, I’ll take you as far as the boundaries of the pack lands.”

“Thank you, Sam.” 

 

Dean heard Sam’s motorcycle roar off.  He couldn’t find Cas anywhere and panic was quickly taking over rational thought.  _ My Omega is in danger. My Omega is mad at me. They both hate me now. My Omega is in danger. My Omega is mad at me. They both hate me now. My Omega is in danger. My Omega is mad at me. They both hate me now. My Omega is mad at me. He hates me now. My Omega is mad at me. He hates me now. My Omega is mad at me. He hates me now.  _

Across the grounds, he spotted Jess leaving her schoolhouse. She was surrounded by pups, so he plastered a fake smile on his face. 

“Hey, Jess, have you seen Cas?” 

“Seen him, no, not since breakfast, but I heard at lunchtime that Hannah birthed her pup last night. I bet he’s there.” 

“Thanks, Jess.”  He started towards Hannah’s cottage then stopped. “Maybe Sam has seen him.” Then he remembered he’d heard Sam drive away. “Where was Sam going?”

Jess frowned. “Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Dean shook his head. “He promised Celeste that he’d take her to the edge of our lands when she was ready to leave. I guess she was ready to go because she came by after lunch and told him she was leaving.” 

“Oh good.” he sighed. 

She ushered the pups towards their homes. They scattered across the grounds, laughing and waving goodbye. She whipped around, teeth bared at him. “Good?” Jess growled at him.

“Whoa there, you’re pissed that I’m glad she’s gone? She was fooling around with your mate! I caught them kissing in the kitchen and she was wrapped around him like a wet blanket.” 

Jess looked nervously around at all the people around the grounds. She stepped closed to him. 

“That is none of your business, Dean Winchester.” she hissed. “If my mate wants to fuck every blessed Omega in this pack, that’s our business. You seem awfully angry about it when no one else is. Maybe it’s time you think about what really bothers you about Celeste.” She stormed off leaving an angry and confused Dean behind. 

 

“Hush, little one, I’ve got you.” Cas cooed to the little blanket wrapped bundle in his arms. “Uncle Cas will keep you safe and warm.”

“You’re a natural.” Hannah whispered. “Have you and Dean talked about pups yet?” 

Cas absently stroked the soft wrinkled skin of the baby’s cheek. “A bit, in passing. Not how many exactly or what names we’d like, but that we both want pups. Speaking of names, have you and Joe decided on a name yet?” 

“We have. We decided to name her after my best friend and closest confidant.” Cas looked confused and she chuckled. “Her name is Cassie.” 

Tears welled up in Cas’ eyes. “I’m honored.” he whispered. “I-” A knock at the front door interrupted him. Hannah squeezed his shoulder, “This has been happening all afternoon.” 

 

Cas stared down at the    
Tiny bundle in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Cassie.” His voice was soft and barely above a whisper. 

  
  
  
  


Dean knocked on the front door and hoped he didn’t wake anyone. If Hannah and her pup were sleeping, he’d feel terrible. He was about to leave when Hannah opened the door. “Hey, Dean.”

“Congratulations! I just heard the good news.” He hugged her. 

“Thank you. I can’t wait for you to see little Cassie.” 

Dean smirked at the name. Castiel would be pleased, he mused. “Can’t wait to see her, but have you see Cas? I’ve been looking all over for him.”  _ My Omega is mad at me. He hates me now.  _

“He’s in the nursery with the pup.” She led him to the back of the cottage and into an adorably decorated little room. In the corner sat Cas who looking down at the pup in his arms and crying softly. 

_ My Omega is mad at me. He hates me now. My Omega is mad at me. He hates me now. My Omega is mad at me. He hates me now. My Omega is mad at me. He hates me now. My Omega is mad at me. He hates me now. My Omega is mad at me. He hates me now. My Omega is mad at me. He hates me now.  _

“Can you give us a minute?” he whispered to Hannah who nodded and headed back towards the front of the cottage. 

 

He knelt beside his future mate. “Cas, I’m so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I don’t know what happened back there, but it’ll never happen again, I promise. She’s gone now, so you don’t have to worry.”

“Dean what are you talking about?” Cas sounded confused and scared. “Who’s gone?”

“Celeste. I know you saw us earlier, in The Bunker, but she’s gone. She left.”

“Where did she go? Did she say?” Cas stood up quickly, almost knocking Dean over. “ Hannah!” he called out. Hannah hurried into the room. 

“I have to go. Something’s happened to Celeste.” His voice was shaking as he handed over the baby to its mother. 

“Where did she go Dean?” He demanded as he rushed through the house. “Did she say she was headed to Crowley’s lands?” 

Dean was stunned. “Hold on a minute.”

“We don’t have a minute!” Cas called over his shoulder. Once outside, he broke into a run. 

Dean stood in Hannah’s doorway staring in disbelief. “What is going on here?” 

  
  


“You don’t have to do this you know.” Sam said softly as he hugged Celeste goodbye. 

“Yes, I do, Sam. Tell, Cas and Jessica that I’ll miss them. I’ll try to get back here for Cas’ mating ceremony.”

“You could stay. We want you to stay.” he suggested hopefully. Celeste smiled sadly and shook her head. 

“Goodbye, Sam.” She turned and started off down the path. 

“See you in the spring, Celeste!” he called out. 

Celeste waited until she was sure she was out of sight before she let her shoulders slump under the weight of her despair. It would be so easy to stay. It was so hard to leave, but she had to. Hearing of the birth of Hannah’s pup had solidified her resolve, without that medicine, no more pups would be born to her pack. She couldn’t let her whole pack die out because she was selfish and scared. She removed her clothing, and bound it in a roll with some string. Then drew herself up to her full height and shifted. As a wolf, she could cover much more ground. She picked up her clothing bundle and wiggled the string around her neck. She took off at a full run. 

 

Dean chased Cas across the grounds. “Cas, wait up! What is going on?”, he shouted. Cas didn’t slow down at all. He sprinted to the farthest cabin from the main circle around The Bunker. Dean could hear him calling Charlie’s name. Charlie flung open her door looking alarmed. 

“She left, Charlie! With Sam, earlier today.” Cas huffed out between breaths. Dean finally caught up to him. “Cas, what is going on? We knew she was leaving. Why are you so upset?”

Cas just shook his head, too winded to answer. 

“Dean, Celeste was being traded to Crowley’s Demons.” Charlie supplied. 

“I know. She told me that today. Something about medicine for her pack.”

“You don’t understand. Omegas there, they’re not free, Dean. They’re property.” Cas explained.

“She told me she was going to take a mate. Wait, she said you didn’t know.”

Cas looked a little ashamed. “Charlie told me the first night she was here.”

“I was worried about her, Dean. She asked me for safe passage through my pack’s lands a few months ago. She told me exactly why, so I’ve been working on another way to help her pack.”

“Wait, what does this have to do with The Bunker earlier and why you were crying at Hannah’s” Dean asked, his head spinning. 

“Nothing.” Cas answered. 

“Nothing?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“Nothing. I don’t know what you mean about earlier at The Bunker. I was crying at Hannah’s because I was so happy. They named their pup after me, and I was thinking about the pups we’ll have one day.”

“But you saw Celeste and I....” Dean trailed off. 

“Saw you and Celeste, what?” Charlie frowned at him. 

“Oh that, I wasn’t upset about that, Dean.” He turned to Charlie. “They were snuggling. Dean was scenting her when I walked in.” He said it so deadpanned that Charlie giggled. 

“How awkward.” She murmured. Dean felt his face grow flush with embarrassment. 

“It wasn’t like that.” 

“Yes it was, Dean. I saw you. It’s not a big deal, I didn’t want to interrupt so I went to see Hannah and her pup. I figured I’d see you at dinner and tell you all about it.”

“Y-you weren’t upset?”

Cas shook his head. “I like Celeste.” He shrugged as it were the most natural thing in the world. 

Dean leaned heavily against Charlie’s cottage. “We need to get her back.”

“I don’t know what we can do. I never found out exactly where their pack lands are.” Charlie groaned. “We can find out where Sam dropped her off, but that’s it.” 

“Maybe we can track her by her scent.” Dean suggested. 

“That’s brilliant.” Cas shouted. He planted a great smacking kiss on Dean’s cheek. 

 

Celeste ran through the trees, wind whipping through her fur, for the first time in her life she felt truly free. The irony wasn’t lost on her but she refused to let it taint the delicious feeling of freedom she was experiencing. Preferring to eschew any settlements she might happen upon, she kept to the deep woods. Fresh water and small game were plentiful, and soft moss made comfortable beds for her at night. The days passed uneventfully, until one day, the change in terrain made her realize that she was getting close to her destination. She thought of Cas. He’d have made the same choice. She knew in her heart it was true. She just hoped he’d understand. 

 

They had followed her scent for a day before losing it at a river crossing. Cas howled in frustration. When Sam tried to comfort him, Cas snapped and snarled at him until Sam backed away. Disappointed, they headed back to The Bunker. Sam and Dean shifted back and redressed in one of the outbuildings. Cas stayed in his wolf form and paced the common room. 

 

“Cas, we’ll find her. Somehow.” Dean said. He didn’t really believe it. Cas whimpered and trotted off. 

“Damn it, Cas.” He huffed to the empty room. Determined to fix this somehow, he headed through The Bunker towards the library. 

The Library had an odd assortment of printed books from Before and modern handwritten notes bound together. He figured he’d start by looking at some of the old trader’s maps. He was at one of the long tables cross referencing between a list of packs and a map of trade routes. “The Angels kicked Lucifer out. He traveled to here.” He pointed at the map in front of his then flipped pages with his other hand. “Then Lucifer was imprisoned, and Crowley took over as king, so Crowley’s Demons used to be Lucifer’s Domain.”  His voice faded to mumbling as he became more engrossed with the maps and notes. 

“Dean.” 

Dean jumped a little. “Cas? How are you doing?”

Cas sighed heavily as he sunk down into the chair across from Dean. “I’m not happy, but I understand now.” He slid a folded sheet of paper across the desk towards Dean who picked it up gently. “Celeste, she left this in my room.” 

Dean gingerly unfolded the paper. He was wary of what it would say. Would she tell Cas about how badly he’d treated her? Was that the reason she left so abruptly? Was it his fault? 

 

_ Dearest Castiel,  _

_ I know that we didn’t get a chance to say goodbye, for which I am eternally sorrowful. However I want to explain, as best I can, why I needed to leave.  _

_ Years ago, an illness ravaged my pack and many died. Those Alphas that survived were rendered infertile. Having searched far and wide, Crowley seemed a godsend when he appeared with a medicine that would save our pack. A deal was struck between our leader (my mother) and I was offered up in trade as I was the only Omega female of childbearing years.. This weighed heavily on me for a long time, but upon hearing the joyous news of the birth of Hannah’s pup a calmness came over me. I am not naive, I know what it is that I am walking into. The years stretch long before me and they will be filled with servility as such known only to Omegakind. Do not despair, Cas. We all have duty in life to be kind and generous and loving. This is my fulfillment of that duty. My pack and my family line will continue because of what I have given up. Do not think it will be all a trial. I’m  certain that, in time, I shall come to care for my mate a great deal. I must leave quickly before my resolve weakens. Do tell Charlie for me, that releasing her from servitude was the best decision I ever made.  _

_ With Great Love and Affection, _

_ C. _

 

Dean set the letter down as gently as if it were made of glass. “It sounds like she’s committed to this.” 

Cas sighed heavily. “It does, but part of me wants to find her and drag her back here, back home where she belongs. She belongs with us. I know and you know it.” 

Dean stiffened. “I mean, I guess. She seemed happy here, and you really like her.” 

“I don’t understand.” Cas said flatly. “Why lie to me?”

Dean’s inner Alpha raged.  _ MY OMEGA. MY OMEGA. MY OMEGA MATED TO ANOTHER. MY OMEGA MATING WITH ANOTHER.  _

_ “ _ Cas, I....” 

Cas sighed wearily and  kissed Dean’s forehead. He slunk from the room looking dejected.

“Cas!” Dean called after him to no effect. 

 

Celeste’s heart sank as her paws touched the desert sands for the first time. She was nearly there. She tried to tell herself that she was nearly home but her heart immediately rejected the idea. The Bunker was her first and only home. 

_ You’ll have to make this place your home.  _

A mournful howl ripped itself from her chest. One last cry of despair before she steeled herself against the possibilities that flooded her mind and stepped forward into the desert. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving love is always appreciated.


End file.
